It Can't Be Over
by Ninathewaffle
Summary: What happens when doubt is whispered in his ear? These words ring true. After he notices the things that he is causing he has to make a choice: Let her go or be selfish and keep her. A songfic. DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am new to this website! And this story came into my head while I was watching** **Monster High: Boo York.** **it's just a songfiction. If you like it enough I will turn it into a chapter story. So here goes.** II

 **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THIS SONG. ALL CREDITS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THANK YOU!**

* * *

Shesshomaru entered the home he shared with his girlfriend. He took a deep breath. His mind kept replaying the conversation he has just had with Kikyou. How had her words hit him so hard. The Inuyoukai was never weakened by words. They never mattered to him, but for some reason what she had told him hit home. It stung to hear what he might be doing to his beloved girlfriend. Shesshomaru turned down the hall and went into the room they shared. And there she was. Her long midnight black hair hung near her rear, swaying lightly as she tilted her head to fix her make up for the mating ceremony that was taking place in a few hours.

Meeting this woman was the best thing to happen to him. But of course there was a problem. She was a miko, and not just regular miko but a kami half blood. Her father is a kami and her mother the shikon miko. Her status was so highly regarded. And she had chosen him, a youkai prince. In her parents eyes she had picked a peasant. And their daughter was too prized to be with a peasant such as an inuyoukai. He was reminded of this constantly. But the parents loved their daughter too much to choose a mate for her.

Shesshomaru returned his attention to the woman of his thoughts. She had yet to notice he had entered the room as she hummed softly. The miko had the voice of all angels. She was absolutely beautiful. The dress she wore accented all her curves while keeping her classy. Her toned legs hidden under the pale purple fabric of her gown. The demon prince loved the woman in front of him.

And that was why he had to do this.

"Kagome."

She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled brightly. Her smile faded as she caught a glimpse of pain in his eyes before they turned back into the hard golden eyes she had fallen in love with.

"Shesshomaru. What's wrong?" She asked. Kagome approached him slowly and caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch. Did he really want to do this?

"We can not see each other any longer." His voice sounded so foreign. He felt his heart freeze as she looked him in the eyes. Tears began to form, he could smell them.

 **Look at you, and look at me**

 **You deserve everything, you're royalty**

 **I'm just an average guy, oh yes it's true**

 **I know just what to do when it comes down to me and you**

Shesshomaru backed away from Kagome. He look into the sad blue eyes of the woman he loved deeply. How could it come to this? She was his. She was supposed to be his mate. But Kikyou's words kept replaying in her mind.

 _"You're just holding her back."_

Was he? But she had grown so strong since he had met he almost 550 years ago. And even stronger at a faster rate in the 200 years they had been together.

 **I hate to have this happen**

 **The way it has to happen**

 _"You may be of high status in this world, but in our realm you are below even a commoner"_

He understood her worry. In Kagome's realm he was just a blotch. Nothing but a person. A being. In His realm Kagome was worshipped. She was above all. She had saved them from the evil hanyou Naraku. Killing her first love for trying to destroy the world she loved. That was 500 years ago.

 **What I thought was perfect matching was a perfect mismatch**

 _"She is giving up everything to be with you. She already has."_

 **I think I owe it to you, to set you free**

 _ **"Cause you'll be better, better of without me"**_ He told his only love as she stepped towards him. The pain in his voice froze her on the spot. Why was he saying this?

 _"You are destroying her future!"_

No! He had to do this!

 **We gotta get real and leave this alone**

 **We don't go together we're so wrong for each other**

 **You're a royal girl and I'm an average Joe**

 **"** _ **You gotta understand that we have to break up."**_ Shesshomaru whispered. He couldn't believe he was saying this to the girl he loved more than his own life. Maybe that was why he did it.

 **Sorry it over**

 _ **"Sorry it's over."**_ He looked into her tear coupled eyes.

 **You and I, we're so wrong**

 **We're not perfect after all**

 **Everybody knows**

 **Everybody knows**

 **That this is the end.**

Shesshomaru turned to walk away and the flashbacks came to him. All the times they shared. All the timed she saved him. And the few times he saved her. He never realized how much stronger she was. But she held back because her holy power could kill him.

 **Over time I held you back**

 **You're just to good for me and I know that's a fact**

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Was he really leaving her, why? She needed to know why. She was so happy with him. Her parents were warming up to him and all of her people liked him because he made her happy. Why would he do this. Then she realized.. He was with Kikyou before he came here.

 **This relationship has turned to stone**

Her sister. His ex. She hated their relationship. She wanted him back. And wanted Kagome unhappy. She must have done something.

 **"** _ **I should get going now, I'm better off leaving you alone"**_ Shesshomaru took one last look at his only love and the reached for the doorknob. He didn't expect her hand to grab his arm, and to turn him to face her. Her face full of anger and pain, and still love. No hatred at all.

" _ **Don't back away from me, this isn't like you.**_

 _ **What's gotten into you tell me who said what to you.**_

 _ **To make you do this. Think for a minute.**_

 _ **I don't care what others have to away about us, and neither should you."**_

Shesshomaru sighed. She always knew when something bothered him. No matter how much he tried to hide it. She wasn't going to make this any easier. Because as she had told him before..she fights for what she truly loves.

He pulled his hand back as if her touch burned him. Kagome felt a stab in her heart as her dearest love pulled away from her.

Shesshomaru couldn't fix what he just did

 **I gotta get real and leave this alone**

Kagome didn't want this. He couldn't leave her.

 **Don't leave me alone**

He couldn't look at her..his resolve was weakening fast

 _ **"We don't go together we're so wrong for each other"**_ He had to break her so she wouldn't come back.

 **You're a Royal girl and I'm an average Joe**

 _ **"You gotta understand that we have to break up"**_ Oh how he wished he didn't have to do this. But she needed to live fully. Without fear of hurting him. " _ **Sorry it's over"**_

 _ **'This can't be over"**_ She hadn't meant to say that out loud but it happened. She stepped forward and grabbed his hand.

Shesshomaru couldn't understand why she wouldn't just let him go. It hurt every time he saw the pain in her eyes.

 **We're so wrong for each other**

 **We're not perfect after all**

 **And everybody knows**

 **Every body knows**

 **"** _ **This is the end"**_ He watched as her hand felt to her side. Then she brought it up to her heart.

That bitch Kikyou came after Shesshomaru at his weakest moment. After what he had just experienced. How could she? Kagome could barely keep ahold of her miko powers as she thought about it.

 **This hurts inside of me**

 **"** _ **Why do you think this is the way it has to be?**_ "" Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled it to her face. He cupped her cheek as she held back tears. She looked into his eyes and hoped to see some sort of sign that he would change his mind.

 **Look at the picture**

 _ **"We're not breaking up"**_

She saw none. Only solid gold as cold as ice.

 **You're perfect for me you see**

 **Oh oh oh oh ohh~**

 **You and I were meant to be**

 **As one**

He shook her off and gave her a look. It was so hard for him to even think of looking at her like that. He hadn't since they had first met.

 _ **"I'm really sorry but we're done."**_

And with that Shesshomaru walked away from his beloved Kagome. As he did a single tear fell down his cheek, just as Kagome collapsed onto the floor and cried. He had left. They were no more. And it hurt a lot more than he let her see. Now she could be her best. She didn't have him holding her back. And he no longer had to care about someone. He could return to being the one thing he was best, The Youkai Prince. A killing perfection.

* * *

 ** _Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

 **2.** _ **The aftermath: Her side**_

Kagome sat staring at the door that her inuyoukai had walked out of. Her make up all but ruined by the tears that continued to fall, even hours after he had left. She couldn't move. How was she to live without her beloved prince? She felt no need to. Her heart was frozen in a million pieces. Every time she loved someone they left.

First it had been the hanyou. She had meet him on her first trip to this realm. She remembered it very clearly. It was her first memory of the realm for her.

 _She was exiting a small shop. Amazed by everything around her. Kagome paid no heed to the people who watched the glowing girl in a dark kimono. That is until she ran into someone. He was breathtaking. Rivaling even some of the gods in her home. A soft face with seductive red eyes, and beautiful, wavy, black hair held in a ponytail. He wore purple silk and seemed angry._

 _"Foolish girl. Watch where you are goi-". His words ceased when he looked into her eyes. They were such a shade of blue, so unworldly. The girl bowed slightly._

 _" My apologies. I was distracted ." Kagome could feel her heart bounding in her chest. This man was beautiful._

 _"You are forgiven. Allow me to accompany you in a walk?" The hanyou offered his arm. Kagome placed her hand in the bed of his elbow. And they walked. The hanyou kept conversation as the gathered attention from the humans in the village._

 _"So your father is a spider youkai. And your mother? " Kagome asked her companion as the took a rest on a rock in the middle of a clearing. He looked at her._

 _"My mother was human. But she died 300 years ago. Now it is just me and my father." He spoke as if it still hurt. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder. She just met this man and already did not like seeing him in pain. They sat like this until the sunset. And then they departed._

 _They continued to need there every night for 2 years._

Kagome looked down at her hand. The scar reminding her if their promise. She had met Shesshomaru a few months after that.

"Kagome! Why are you not dressed?!" Ayame asked. She stopped at the sight of her friend. Quickly she kneeled in front of her. Kagome's hair was messy, her eyeliner had been smeared and spread over her face giving her the look of a melting raccoon. _What the hell?_ "Kagome! Oh my gosh! What's wrong? Should I call Shesshomaru?" Ayame had her phone out and was about to press the green call button but was stopped. Her phone had been hurled across the room. She stared at Kagome with wide eyes.

"No. Don't!" She yelled. She pulled away from her friend. " We are not together anymore.." Kagome's voice cracked as she spoke. It hurt even more to say it out loud. Ayame couldn't believe this. That idiot! Her cousin could do some stupid stuff. But this took the cake.

"That fool." She whispered. "Well hun, let's get ready anyway. Don't ever let a guy steal your joy."

The wolf princess stood and helped her broken miko fix her make up. She could see that Kagome was not fully there. Her eyes constantly filled with tears that she refused to shed, laughing it off with a simple "I've cried enough" . Ayame was far from pissed at her older cousin. Just yesterday he was talking of mating the girl, and suddenly he left her. She put the thought out of her head for the moment. They had a mating ceremony to attend.

The trip there was silent. Kagome had decided to fly them there since they had left so late. The ceremony was being held in Inuyasha's Forest. It was well preserved thanks to Shesshomaru. As they flew above the trees an old rotting hut caught her eye. Kagome remembered spending many nights there.

 _"You are late." The red eyed hanyou whispered. He had approached her from the shadows, even though she could sense him. She smiled softly and turned to the man she had been courting for a year now._

 _"My apologies. Shesshomaru and I had to deal with a kitsune demon. He had gone mad. His mouth foamed with white saliva." Kagome always explained herself more than needed around her hanyou. He silenced her with a gentle kiss. He pulled away before she could react._

 _"The all powerful Shesshomaru could not handle a simple Kitsune?" He asked. Kagome smiled. The Youkai Prince and Her hanyou could never get along._

 _" Actually he wanted to see if I could handle it." She admitted. "It was weird. The demon seemed to target Shesshomaru. It was barely paying attention to me. Like it was sent to attack him."_

 _Kagome failed to see the anger that flashed in her hanyou's eyes before they were filled with love. He hugged her and pressed a kiss to her forehead._

 _"I am glad that you are unharmed." He whispered before claiming her lips with his own. He led her to the plush cot inside of the small hut he had built in their clearing._

" _I love you Kagome." He whispered from above her._

 _"And I you, Naraku."_

Kagome came back to reality as the landed in front of the palace built in the sacred forest. The phoenix they had flew extinguish its flames before Kagome handed the reigns to a stable boy. The two girls entered the palace and handed their coats to the boar demon at the door. The ballroom was decorated beautifully.

Gold and red ribbons looped the columns with artfully tied bows on the top. To the left of the door was a long gift table,already overflowing with gifts. To the left was a small refreshment table. Waited paraded around with trays of wine, champagne, fresh meats, vegetables, fruits, and even chocolate. The sigh of chocolate slightly lifted the miko's mood. She smiled gratefully at one of the waiters who offered her a chocolate. Taking it she bowed slightly and bit into the treat. It was filled with a wonderful taro jelly. Making her even happier.

Ayame felt the shift in her friend and smiled at the way Kagome's eyes lit up. Maybe that icepop of a cousin didn't kill the light in her friend. Just maybe she wouldn't have to beg the gods to heal her friend. Just maybe for once Kagome wouldn't have to hurt so much.

That entire idea vanished when she saw her friend's eyes go dim and stared into space. Ayame followed her gaze and growled. He still had the nerve to show up here. After what he did.

That bastard wanted to die.

Kagome stared at the man that was standing at the door. His eyes unreadable. Kagome hadn't seen him enter, nor felt him. He wore a basic black tu, but Kagome had to admit he looked charming. She couldn't believe he even showed up here. After what he did how could he walk beside Inuyasha as if nothing happened. She slowly approached them. He turned to look at her.

"Kagome." He said. The said girl took a deep breath. She had to face him. Maybe things could be civil between them.

"Bankotsu."

 **I apologize for it being so short. Next time I will work harder to make it longer. I felt this was a nice place to stop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello thank you for the reviews. I hope youare enjoying this story so far.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

 **I do not own inuyasha**

"Bankotsu."

Kagome never thoughtful in a million years that _he_ would show up here. After what he has done.

Bankotsu was a handsome a demigod did take part in that, but he rivaled even some gods of her realm. He even rivaled Shesshomaru. Beautiful long black hair that hung braided down his back. A perfect angled nose, full lips, sharp ceekbones and eyes that seemed to change colour based on his mood. He had been close to Kagome at a time. Now she was not sure where they stood in each other's life.

Being the common regal lady her parents had taught her to be, Kagome curtsied to the man. In return Bankotsu gave a bend at the waist. He took the Miko's hand in his larger one and left a kiss on her knuckles. Kagome took an soft breath. She met his eye.

"It is a pleasure to see you Kagome" The demigod whispered softly. "After what has happened I had feared I would never see you again."

Kagome sighed. She really couldn't blame him for that. He was not himself. Plus she trusted this man too much. She needed him.

"As it is to see you Bankotsu. It is of no harm. I am glad you have the courage to face me. I have missed you." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She was going to say more, but someone cleared their throat. The dark haired duo turned to their contrasting friend. Inuyasha stood with a look of annoyance on his face, he hated being ignored. Kagome moved first, tackling the hanyou into a hug.

"Oh Yasha! I missed you so much! It is so good to see you!" She squealed into the neck of her dear friend. Inuyasha blushed at the sudden contact from the girl. She was always very touchy with him.

"Oi wench, don't seem so happy. You know you didn't miss me." He grumbled as he hugged her back tightly. He never was great with his words, but she understood his brute way of responding to her words. The low melodic music suddenly stopped. All heads turned to the top of the grand staircase. There stood Touga. His hair in a tight bun atop his head. Next to him stood his mate, Sumiko. Like all the Taisho members, she had long white hair, but her eyes were a violet colour. She wore a dark purple mermaid dress that matched the tie of Touga. She held her mate's arm as they descended the stairs. At the bottom they both bowed slightly. Everyone in the ballroom bowed deeply to the powerful western rulers.

"Thank you for joining us for the mating ceremony of our eldest son, Akio Inu Taisho." The strong voice of Touga rang through the a swift flick of his wrist the !isic began as the eldest Taisho White hair hung at his shoulders in a low ponytail, his bangs framed his pale face. On his cheeks were three purple markings, his for hear bore a crescent moon and a gold star, the mark if the East. The eastern lord was dressed in a simple yet elegant black tuxedo. His mate to be stood next to him, her chin held high and shoulders back. She was a dragon youkai with emerald green hair tied up in a curly ponytail, and grey eyes that held little emotion. She wore a skin tight, low cut red dress. It was a bit scandalous in Kagome's opinion. Especially for a mating ceremony. That is not how Kagome wished to be seen in the public eye.. The pair defended the stairs and stopped at the bottom to bow to the crowd. Soon they were swarmed by many eager guests. Akio wore a relaxed yet bored expression the whole time, smiling slightly as as his intended greeted everyone happily.

"Kagome!" Akio said happily as the miko approached him. His bored expression replaced with a warm smile. The said miko bowed to the happy couple. Akio's intended bowed back slightly, but the lord was not having that. Shaking off his intended's hand softly he approached and hugged Kagome tightly, twirling her before setting her back on her feet.

"Oh hello my lord." Kagome said giggling. The demon growled playfully.

"What have I told you? You are forbidden from calling me wit such high respect. I would prefert the nickname you have given me, Gome." He said. He smiled at her, noticing the small audience they were gathering.

"Ai, congratulations!" The miko giggled. She could feel the eyes on them. As Kagome was about to say something else a voice cut in.

"Ah thank you very much miko." The nasally voice of Akio's mate said, holding no sincerity. She came in between the two friends and longer arms with her future mate. "It is always a pleasure to see an unworldly being as yourself. Please enjoy yourself. "

"Sachiko." Akio growled out in annoyance. "You should show better respect to your supireors, Kagome is not only held in hit regards by the Western lands and human society, but also in the East. She is far above even I. You will treat her as yoiu would treat me. Understood."

It was not a question, Akio left no room for protest. It was an order. Sachiko bowed lowly to the miko girl in front of her.

'My apologies Kagome-sama. "She said in a whisper. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder.

" It is of no consequence. I should not have touched nor interacted with your mate in such a way." Kagome softly smiled at the younger woman and then turned on her heels and walked away. Akio growled at his intended.

"If you ever disrespect her again..." His eyes flashed red before returning to their normal icy blue. He couldn't even finish his sentence. He growled lowly at his intended again and then walked after Kagome. Sachiko stood stunned as a a few onlookers whispered. She balled her fist tightly. Her grey eyes filled with hatred for the Kami girl. She quickly covered it with a sweet smile as a guest approached her. She bowed slightly at the lower lord and lady. Her mind constantly replaying the scene with her intended. He was HER mate! And he chose that miko over her! Sachiko felt her blood boil but she kept her aura pleasant along with her face.

"Sachiko, the overly false smile is unhealthy and quite ugly." A cool voice came. Sachiko liked into the charcoal eyes of Kikyou. The full blooded Kami stared blankly at the youkai.

"Is it done?" Sachiko asked . Kikyou smiled cruelty. She could not wait to crush her half-sister into nothing. She hated yet. Everything about Kagome made Kikyou's stomach flip.

"Yes. Now we wait." As Kikyou said that a figure passed. His hair in a tight braid, eyes guarded and cold. His face of stone screamed power. With his shoulders set back Shesshomaru walked into the too and toward his father. He would not hit from a mere girl. No matter if she is had kami. That halfbreed would not stop him from becoming stronger. He would not b weakened by such a thing, love would not stop him.

But something did stop him.

A head of blue hair and yellow eyes, as a slender arm lopped with his own. They walked on ignoring the stares.

And this is how Kagome found him. Linked with a new woman, only 3 hours after dumping her..

 **Thank you for reading! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I am sorry for the mistakes. I am in the process of rewriting the previous chapters. I failed to check for errors. Please forgive my mistakes. This chapter is less dramatic I hope that is not a problem.**

The blue eyed half blood felt her breath escape her. Was that the reason? Was that the reason he left her? For a simple human! Kagome's reiki flared harshly before she turned and stormed out of the room. Her anger making her appearance change slightly. Her eyes becoming paler, almost white. Her hair took on a navy colour. She growled as she marched into the woods. Her dress burning away slowly as her kami powers pushed out. The branches cut her face and arms but the cuts healed in seconds only to be replaced by more cuts. Kagome stopped and tossed her heels into a pond she was near. Then she continued on. She walked for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only 10 minutes. Finally she came to a halt at the base of a large tree. She looked up into the dark night sky before sliding to the ground, dirtying the remains of her gown. She pulled her knees toward her chest, leaning into her tree, and took a deep breath.

' _That was...'_ Her thoughts stopped as tears formed in her eyes. The image of her Shesshomaru with that snake on his arm was embarrassing and painful. How could he? After all they had been through in the time they'd known each other. He knew her biggest weakness and he used it! Kagome took a deep breath and pulled her small dagger from her clutch. She threw it across the clearing. It stuck into the lip of the well that was a few yards away. Shesshomaru had given her that knife 20 years after they met. Kagome looked at her aging, yet strong tree. Both inu brothers had been pinned to this tree. A spiteful and angry youkai hime was enraged because Shesshomaru refused to mate her, then when she turned to the halfbreed he refused her. She hired a dark miko by the name of Tsubaki to help kill the boys. But Tsubaki was in love with inuyasha so she fooled the girl, she cursed two arrows and shot the inu boys when they tried to attack. The curse put them in an enternal deep sleep.

Kagome stood and pressed her hands to the two holes in the tree. It was a stretch, her middle fingers barely making it to each hole. She remembered the way their eyes fluttered open as she removed their curse and arrows. She remembered the way warm honey eyes filled with confusion and pale golden ones filled with annoyance and hate. She remembered the way his hand grabbed her throat, sending chills down her spine, she watched his eyes widen. She remembered the way dog ears twitched at the daiyoiukai growled. She remembered the way Naraku pulled her to him roughly and how cold her neck felt without his touch. She remembered his deep voice hitting her ears and his brother's rougher and higher voice coming in at the same some. Both made her freeze. She remembered them. She missed them.

"Kagome."

She was pulled from her thoughts as strong arms wrapped around her waist. The smell of sage and lavender hit her nose. She turned quickly to look into the deep blue eyes of Bankotsu. His face was full of worry his eyes the colour of comfort. He wanted her to unload her burnden upon him. She sighed. She missed him.

"I am fine. Just needed some air. " She added a forced smile that she hoped looked real. By the look on her friend's face she could tell it didn't.

"Right. That is why your dress is burned almost to nothing and you are half naked in the woods hugging a tree.." His sarcasm was very clear. She noted how crazy she must have looked.

"Well I am fi-"

"I know what happens when you almost lose control of yourself. The kami half of you was about to break out. I am half god as well you know" Bankotsu interrupted her as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and handed to her. She gratefully took it and put it on. It was very large on her. Coming mid thigh and covering her hands like her kimonos used to. Kagome looked at Bankotsu. His eyes flashed grey, he has seen him, with her. He understood.

"Come. Let's get you a new gown. Unless you wish to go home?" Bankotsu offered his arm to the girl.

"Home please. Akio will understand." Kagome took his arm and in a flash they were in the home that Kagome and Shesshomaru shared. The one bedroom was dark and vancant. The scent of Kagome's earlier tears stained the air. A fresher scent was there. Only an hour old at most. It was Shesshomaru. Kagome looked at Bankotsu. He smelt him as well.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Shesshomaru huffed as the woman clung to his arm. Why was she so clingy?

 _Kagome was never like th-_

He stopped himself. He didn't need to think of her. He had done the right thing. He had made her life better. Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that he had messed up. Maybe it was the flare of he power, which had caused the entire room to fall silent. Or maybe it was because he hadn't seen her at the ball, perched by his cousin as he had expected. Or maybe his heart was still soft for the woman.

Shesshomaru was dragged out of his thoughts as he was approached by his alpha and some of his pack. Touga stopped in front of his middle child. Inuyasha to his right and Akio to his left. Touga spoke first.

"Son, may we have a word?" He said, but it was not a question. "Alone" he added when he noted the snake on his arm. The demoness hissed but walked away.

"What is it father?" Shesshomaru asked as he watched the snake cling onto another male. His eyes uninterested he looked at his alpha.

"You know damn well what this is about Shesshomaru." Inuyasha growled. "What the hell was that? What happen to you and Kagome?"

"Nothing. I grew bored with her." He stated. Touga could smell the lie but ignored it.

"Oh what a shame. So she is up for grabs? Good. Father call of this mating. I want to court Kagome." Akio said with such authority that Touga was too proud to be upset. He looked toward the imp that was to follow him.

"You heard him." He stated and sent the kappa running to get the paperwork. The three ignored the growl that came from Shesshomaru.

"Oi! What if I wanted to court her?!" Inuyasha hissed. His oldest brother turned to face him, a smirk upon his delicate face.

"Then you would do best to stay out of my way, and work hard. I will not go easy on you." Akio promised his baby brother. The two boys shook hands and Touga grinned.

"I will enjoy this show." He said. He looked up and noticed Shesshomaru was gone. He watched as he disappeared out of the room.

 _'It is for your own good son. You have to learn._ ' Touga thought as he turned back to his other sons. The two boys were now boasting about how they would woo the kami half blood into being with them, and whom would be the better mate.

"We're both half bloods so I will understand her more." Inuyasha stated. Touga wondered when his son became so observant.

"Well she and I have many things in common. And her personality balances mine. We would never have a routine." Akio smiled as his brother frowned at him. He enjoyed picking at his baby brother.

"Boys you should get out of here so I can get this over with" Touga interrupted. His sons looked at him in confusion before realization filled their eyes.. The boys left quickly but quietly out of the back door.

Touga smiled and walked away.

 _'This will be a very entertaining thing to watch. I shall inform my mates. But first I have to get this announcement out of the way. Lord Rey is going to be most upset. "_

Touga took a deep breath and took the stage. The band stopped playing.

"My fellow guests. I bring some interesting news tonight. It has been almost 3000 years since something like this has happened." He took a deep breath and looked into the crowd. Lord Rey and his daughter stood next to each other proudly. "Akio has called off the mating. "

The room was silent for a long moment. The a feral growl erupted from the back of the room. Lord Rey stood with his eyes bleeding green. His breast taking over. He looked at Touga. His eyes filled with hatred. How dare this dog embarrass his daughter like that. He wanted his head.

Without a thought the dragon charged at The Western lord.

 **Do you guys like this story? I feel as if not many do. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
